


Rekki Unleashed

by Welsper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “Last warning,” Reinhardtzar snarls but his broad hands are already wrapping around Cain’s waist and it makes him draw in a sharp breath. Astrals, he isn’t a small man by any measure, nor frail, but even for a Draph, Reinhardtzar ismassive. Fuck, Cain wants him to split him in two.
Relationships: Cain/Reinhardtzar (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Rekki Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



“Stay away!”

Maybe he should listen. Maybe he should leave. Cain knows what Reinhardtzar can do to the enemies when he returns their blows tenfold back unto them. Knows the destruction. But he can’t. He can’t leave him alone. Not ever again. _If I lose you, I don’t intend on coming back either._ Sometimes Cain’s chest still tightens when he remembers those words. And from that moment on, he had known he’d stay by this man’s side. Out of control Rekki or no. Cain steps closer.

“The fuck I am! Are you—stop that, Reinhardtzar!” Cain’s eyes go wide as Reinhardtzar lifts his hand to his remaining eye, is he going to, no, he’s not going to let him! His arm snaps forward and he grabs Reinhardtzar by the wrist. It barely reaches around and it would be an easy thing for the draph to shake him off, yes Reinhardtzar keeps still. Breathes heavily, shaking with exertion.

“I can’t control it!”

“Then don’t. Let me help you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Reinhardtzar groans and Cain shivers as that sound makes it clear just what Reinhardtzar wants to do with him. Cains wants him to.

“You won’t.” Cain puts a hand on Reinhardtzar’s chest. It’s slick with sweat and he can hear the heavy heart behind it hammer under bruised and bloodied skin. The thick muscles are moving, straining and he can see Reinhardtzar trying to hold back with everything he still has.

“Cain...”

“Look at you, you big oaf. You’re hurting _yourself_. Don’t do it. Not for my sake.” Cain leaves his hand right where he was. Pushes, draws closer until he can feel Reinhartzar’s heat radiating through his own body. “Have some damn faith in me. Let me help you.”

“Last warning,” Reinhardtzar snarls but his broad hands are already wrapping around Cain’s waist and it makes him draw in a sharp breath. Astrals, he isn’t a small man by any measure, nor frail, but even for a Draph, Reinhardtzar is _massive_. Fuck, Cain wants him to split him in two.

“I’m staying,” Cain murmurs and then Reinhardtzar’s mouth is on him, tongue pressing between his lips and his hands claw into his jacket as he moans helplessly. Reinhardtzar’s hunger consumes him, swallows him whole and there isn’t much he can do but take that kiss, let that tongue claim his mouth as it pleases. Is that what their enemies feel like, when the Rekki is turned upon them? Fuck, Cain wants more. Impatiently, he rubs himself against Reinhardtzar, hard and aching and he _whimpers_ as he feels his friend’s cock under his clothes. “What did they feed you growing up?”

Reinhardtzar laughs and the sound is so dear to Cain. It’s a lot better than hearing him groan in pain. There’s a brief tussle as they sink to the floor. Cain doesn’t even touch the ground, the way Reinhardtzar holds him in his lap. His cock pulses as Reinhardtzar rips his clothes off and tugs his own cock free and Cain moans, dizzy from the sight and scent of it. It’s so big, slick from release already, welling forth from the broad slit and his mouth waters.

“Let me get you ready,” Cain says and raises a hand to Reinhardtzar’s mouth to shush him when he wants to complain. “I’m going to take care of you. We’re in this together.”

Cain’s cock throbs when he first wraps his lips around it, or tries to anyway. His hands aren’t big enough to wrap around it and Cain needs it inside himself badly. He relaxes his jaw and slowly he works that thick cock into his mouth, whimpering at the way it weighs down his tongue, and fills him entirely. One of Reinhardtzar’s big hands settles on his head and Cain squeezes his wrist reassuringly. Whatever Reinhardtzar needs to take right now, Cain will give it. With each powerful thrust, the cock slides deeper into his mouth, his throat, hollowing his cheeks and making his eyes water. Spit and pre-come slick the thick cock and Cain’s hands are wet enough from only holding it steady to easily slide into his hole to finger himself open for Reinhardtzar.

“Do it,” he rasps when Reinhardtzar draws back, voice hoarse from having his throat used. “Come on.”

Reinhardtzar’s rough hands on him make him arch into the possessive touch and then it’s _there_ and Cain moans in surrender as his hole begins to open to the stretch of that massive cock. For a moment he wonders if he can really, always does, Reinhardtzar is so much, but he wants to, wants to so badly and then it slips inside, and they both shudder in pleasure. Cain makes a strangled noise as Reinhardtzar begins fucking into him immediately, pulling him down and spearing him on his cock. Cain can only whimper helplessly and hold on as it stretches him wide, the movement of it clear under the skin of his stomach with every harsh thrust.

He’s never been used so hard and he’s loving it, loving the force, the Rekki turned on _him_. Every thrust shakes his body and Cain’s holding on tight as Reinhardtzar’s power is poured into him. “Nn, aah, yes, give me everything,” he whispers, voice wrecked and trembling. His cock is smearing pre-come all over Reinhardtzar’s stomach and when the draph buries himself to the hilt and Cain can feel the whole of him fill him up he comes with a cry, splattering all over scorching skin. He’s filled so much he can’t even clench down around that thick shaft but Reinhardtzar’s pulsing inside him and Cain shudders as he fills him and soon he can feel it bloat his belly and drip out of his hole. He’s making pleased little noises with every shudder and pulse Reinhardtzar gives him, coming until there is nothing left, until he has unleashed all his Rekki.

“Better?” Cain asks quietly when their breathing has calmed and Reinhardtzar holds him close in answer and presses a kiss to his forehead. He’s not going anywhere, with Reinhardtzar holding him so tight and with his cock still a comfortable weight inside of him.

Cain doesn’t mind.

He’ll always be at Reinhardtzar’s side.


End file.
